


just like it's always been

by vinndetta



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, hopefully it's not ooc????, idk i wanted a cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Alex overthinks too much sometimes.





	just like it's always been

"Hey, mind if I sit down?"

Ryland glances up to find that Alex is standing over him, evidently back from wherever he had been that afternoon.

"Sure, I guess." Ryland muttered.

Alex plops down right next to him, putting his feet on the table. A couple of bottles find the edge of the table and fall off. Luckily, they don't break against the carpeted surface.

"Yo, this is Legend of Mana, right?"

Ryland raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It is."

"Cool! It's one of my favorites, actually." Alex leans back and watches Ryland's character move across the screen.

Usually, Alex doesn't even talk to him about games. In fact, Ryland's pretty sure he's never even see Alex play a game. He usually just gets high, or drunk, or whatever, then sleeps. In fact, Alex's schedule is only filled with going out, getting high, getting drunk, eating, or sleeping. It's hard to even imagine an Alex doing anything else but that.

Actually, now that Ryland thinks about it, Alex hasn't grabbed a drink at all. He hasn't grabbed a bong either, and he certainly doesn't reek of weed.

"Hey, uh," Ryland pauses the game to put down his controller.

"Wait!"

Ryland stops himself in his tracks to look down at the slouched Alex, who now starts to sit back up straight.

"I want to, uh, say something, first."

Ryland raises an eyebrow.

"Alright. Go for it."

Alex presses his lips together, as if he's trying to come up with the best way to say whatever it is he wanted to say.

Ryland looks back to the game, paused on the menu screen. 

"Ryland, I-"

Alex's voice makes him turn his head back to his friend.

"Ry, I think I love you."

Ryland's breath hitches.

"Like, it's not that big of a deal. And I swear I'm not high right now. Or drunk. Honestly, on second thought, maybe- uh- a little bit of alcohol might have made this a little easier to admit, but I think you deserve to hear this from a.... a sober me."

Alex looks a bit frantic, and starts to fiddle with his hands a little bit.

"This is so ridiculous, but... I really do have feelings for you. Like, I entertained the thought of it when I was high, and then, I- fucking- I guess a thought became reality, because what was once a joke in my head- like, something I'd never taken seriously- it became something- it just decided to be something that I actually wanted. And uh, it took me a while, but- I really, really, really like you."

Alex opens his mouth to say more, but Ryland holds up his hand before Alex decides to spill out all his thoughts for the next five hours.

"... Alex."

"U-uh... Ry...?"

"You're an idiot if you think I spent this long with you to not have feelings for you."

"Wait, so that means-" 

Ryland throws himself at Alex, catching his lips into a kiss. He mutters, "Idiot, I love you, too" into the chaste kiss, and Ryland can feel Alex's dorky smile on his lips.


End file.
